The Beginning
by nikkiluv18
Summary: Lockhart and Gardner before they were Lockhart/Gardner. The first meeting.


Some time ago, around the time that Diane's Supreme Court judgeship storyline was first brought in, I began writing a rather long, potentially multi-chapter fic. It started out with Will and Diane having a moment before she left Lockhart/Gardner for her her seat in the Illinois Supreme Court and throughout the fic, by way of their reflections/flashbacks, showed the evolution their relationship throughout the years. However, before I got too much work done on it, the show's storyline changed, ripping away Diane's judgeship (which I'm still bitter about) and instead keeping her at the firm, and therefore I sort of lost motivation to continue (in addition to the fact that I really didn't have time with life getting hectic and all).

Anyway, after the recent events of 515, the story has become somewhat relevant again (if I changed the beginning), and while I don't intend on posting the whole thing at this time (we'll see if I get more done on it once this semester comes to an end), I thought I'd at least post an except of their first encounter.

I don't own anything... you know the spiel.

So without further ado:

* * *

**_The Beginning_**

_Jonas had had it with his partners—with those "bastards with sticks up their asses". Haig, Barrymore and Stern had gotten him far. The situation was never exactly ideal for a wild spirit such as himself, but they gave him the opportunities he needed to become one of Chicago's big hitters. He built up his reputation, he built up his bank account, and now anything was possible. He was going out on his own where he could run things the way _he_ wanted. And he wanted her to come along with him. At the top. _

_It was going to be the two of them; leading their firm "Stern, Lockhart and Associates," making waves and taking names in that little town called Chicago. She had finally made it to the next step where her name would be on the wall, greeting each and every client that came into their offices, on every business card their associates handed out, on every letterhead. This was it and it was going to be perfect… that is until that little shit of a man she had taken to calling her mentor decided they needed a third partner. That was _not_ in the plan. Well, at least it wasn't in the initial plan he had pitched to her._

_She could be okay with that, though. She'd be losing a third of her ownership and her title, but she'd also be gaining someone to help her deal with Stern's occasional… eccentricity, if you will. He had put together a list of names on his own but they were going to meet with them all together and make their decision then. Together._

…*…

_The first batch of potential partners they looked at were mostly locals, and neither Jonas Stern nor Diane felt as though any of them fit quite the mold they had in mind. The second batch was decent; Diane even found one particular gentleman she felt was quite suitable for the partner position… Stern was quick to veto her, though. With the third batch came quite the variety of men from all over, far and wide. This particular group had been either hit or miss. Nearly towards the end and they had a handful of men they both agreed would make a solid addition to their firm, should they choose one of them. One more interview, and Diane was convinced they had found their _perfect_ third. Before they made their final decision though, Stern insisted they keep an open mind while interviewing one final young lawyer from Baltimore that he "had a good feeling about". In walk Mr. William Gardner._

_He came in with a swagger and greeted her with one of_ those _grins—you know, the kind that, when used on a woman, will either cause her to melt or absolutely nauseate her. It nauseated Diane and she had to make a conscious effort to_ not_ roll her eyes when he held out his hand to her. "Mr. Gardner," she greeted him with a nod as she firmly gripped his hand. _

_"And you're Diane Lockhart," he said and Diane wasn't quite sure if he had intended for it to come off as a question or a statement. For his sake, she hoped and would assume that it was a statement._

_"I am," she released his hand, then motioned toward the newly constructed hallway. "Shall we?"_

_"Of course," he followed her lead as she navigated her way through the offices._

_"Jonas will be here shortly; he got caught up in traffic."_

_"That's fine," he shrugged, taking in his surroundings. "I'm here till tomorrow morning and the only plans I have are with you."_

_She gave him a short nod, leading him into an office that appeared to be coming together with a few personal furnishings as opposed to the other offices with nothing more than a generic desk and chair placed within them. "And how was your flight, Mr. Gardner?"_

_"Good, thank you—smooth. And please, just call me Will," he added, flashing her another grin as he entered the office and made his way over to a chair within the set up seating area. "After all, we're gonna be partners, right?" he winked, unbuttoning his jacket and taking a seat._

_He sure was a cocky bastard. _

_Suppressing her scoff and not sparing him a glance, she settled into a seat on the sofa across from him, crossing her legs in front of her and pulling a file out of her briefcase beside her, thumbing through the pages before looking back up at him. "Let's get started, shall we? Jonas won't mind."_

_"Sure. Give me all you've got." _

_And he grinned yet again. _

God damn.

_"After Stern expressed such interest in you, I took it upon myself to look further into your background and reputation."_

_"And…?"_

_"_And, _I'd like to get to the bottom of a few things, if you don't mind?" she glanced up at him and he was clearly trying to keep up his cool demeanor, stretching out and relaxing further in his seat before shrugging and replying. _

_"Of course."_

_"Alright then," she began, smoothing down the papers on her lap before looking at him directly. "From what I've heard, you tend to be… ethically questionable," she raised a brow. "Do you have anything to say about that?"_

_"You don't beat around the bush, do you?"_

_She could see him, slightly uncomfortable for a moment, shifting in his seat… and she wouldn't deny she liked that she had caused such discomfort. "I don't," she stated firmly, holding back a grin of her own._

_ "Look," he began. "I…"_

_And just then Jonas Stern himself came sauntering in, making an entrance, as he tended to do._

_"Will Gardner!" he announced, entering the office and effectively cutting the young lawyer off mid-sentence. "Sorry I'm late; you would not be_lieve _the traffic coming from Highland Park. There was an accident and a fire—two different incidents, by the way—but _anyway_, it's nice to see you. How are you?"_

_"I'm well, thank you," he rose from his seat, extending his hand to the older gentleman. "And how are you?"_

_"Wonderful," he replied, then paused before continuing. "Motivated, excited, and ready to fire on all cylinders."_

_"Sounds good, sir." _

_"Oh, it is!" he smiled before turning his attention to the third party in the room. "And Diane, darling, apologies to you as well. I hope Will here has been on his best behavior," he said, slapping the man in question on the back._

_"_Actually,_ William was just about to explain his reputation for tending to have an affinity for toeing the ethical line."_

_"Really?" Stern chuckled. "This sounds interesting. Please, don't let me interrupt any further," he took a seat beside Diane as Will returned to his. _

_"Now," Diane began, raising her chin. "You were saying?"_

_"Right," Will clasped his hands in front of him. "I know what kind of reputation I've built. I know it's not squeaky clean. I do push boundaries," he confessed. "_But _I'm good. I am skilled, I have passion, and, to be blunt, I get shit done, and I win cases."_

_"So ethics and the law don't matter as long as you win?" Diane immediately countered, eyebrows rising and lips curling, incredulous._

_"I didn't say that. I am very aware of the law and I do keep ethics in mind. I just… think creatively. And yes, I do tend to toe the ethical line. But I don't cross it. And I'd like you to name a single seasoned, respectable lawyer who hasn't done as I have on at_ least _a handful of occasions."_

_"I won't disagree with that. _However, _you seem to disregard the fact that laws and ethical guidelines exist for a reason. And your, _creativity_, as you called it, William, is bound to bite you in the ass one of these days. You're a lawsuit waiting to happen."_

_"First of all," he began to defend himself, but was unable to continue as Diane spoke over him. _

_"And even beyond that—this is a start up firm and we need to bring in new clients. How many people are going to want to trust us with their business when they find out about your reputation?"_

_"Well, Ms. Lockhart, to be speaking about me like that you must have to be a saint or something," he retorted, each word dripping with sarcasm. _

_Diane sat up straight, "That is _not_ what I…" she trailed off for a moment, slightly flustered before taking a breath and continuing. "My point is not that I am better than you, nor is it that I doubt your skill and effectiveness in practicing the law. _My point_, is that the way you have chosen to practice the law is risky and has come with consequences and I'm not so sure your ability to, as you put it so eloquently, 'get shit done and win cases,' is worth taking you on in such a position as managerial partner. Especially when you're… exactly how old are you again? How much experi—"_

_"All _right_," Jonas finally spoke up, effectively cutting her off. "Well_ _this has been fun," he grinned. "What I would like to know though, Will, is what sets you apart from the rest? Why would you be an asset to our firm?"_

_Will took the opportunity. "While, yes, _Ms. Lockhart," _he said in a particular tone that had a brow raising and her shifting in her seat, only to have Stern settling a calming hand on her bare knee. "I am young. I haven't had as much experience as most of the others I'm sure you've spoken with, but I've certainly had enough to know what I'm doing. And in addition, I have something they don't—I'm fresh. I'm up on the new technologies and trends, and my drive and passion are still going full force. I am skilled and I have the instincts that can't be taught or learned." He stood up before giving his parting words. "If you want me on board, great. If not, and I'm guessing not," he made eye contact with the woman across from him, "then your loss. Thanks for having me come in," he nodded to the older lawyer._

_And with that, William Gardner was gone._

_Jonas Stern stood from his seat, pinching the bridge of his nose and pacing for a moment before turning back to his still-seated, soon-to-be partner._

_"Whatever it is you're about to say, I don't want to hear it," Diane spoke before he got the chance. "And we're not bringing him on," she added._

_"We're not?" he smirked._

_"_No." _she said firmly before standing up and smiling. "Now, if you'll excuse me, it's a Saturday and I have things to do and places to be."_

_Diane Lockhart was soon gone as well and that left Jonas Stern there, on his own and chuckling to himself as he took in what had just taken place before him. _

* * *

So, yeah... I may or may not add more to this in a month, but I hope you at least enjoyed what's here. Thanks so much for reading and feel free to leave any comments!


End file.
